Heretofore, there has been a situation in which noise is produced by the switching element of an inverter circuit and the noise adversely affects a controller for controlling the inverter circuit. Thus, there has been devised a controller layout in view of the adverse effect of the noise produced by the switching element.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-035347 discloses that, in view of noise produced by a power module that includes an inverter circuit (having switching elements), an electric power converter is of a three-layer structure and a control circuit board is disposed on the uppermost layer and isolated by a metal base plate for blocking the noise.